The present disclosure relates to a boat lift. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a boat lift having bunks configured to be spaced apart at adjustable distances and angles.
Typical boat lifts have at least two spaced apart bunks that are configured to engage and support a hull of the boat as the boat is lifted from a body of water. Typically, the bunks are configured to engage the hull substantially parallel to a midline of the boat. The forces imparted by gravity unto the hull as the boat is lifted are dispersed along the length of the bunks, such that the hull is not damaged during the lifting process.
However, the spacing between the hull engaging surfaces on the bunks is typically fixed. As such, while the engaging surface of the bunks may properly engage the hull of a certain size, the engaging surfaces of the bunks may not properly engage the hull of a smaller boat, a larger boat and/or a hull with a different configuration. Therefore, if a boat owner purchases a boat having a different size or hull design, the boat owner may also have to purchase a different lift to accommodate the new boat, even though the lift may have the necessary lifting capacity.